Body Like A Backroad
by cher.lynne
Summary: A little one shot where Betty's smokin' hot and Jughead's a smitten kitten :) *** Got a girl from the south side, got braids in her hair First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell off my chair Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed I know every curve like the back of


A new addition to my Love Song Series based on the song "Body Like A Backroad" by Sam Hunt. If you haven't heard the song, give it a listen as it really sets the whole mood of this fic :)

I don't know if I'm completely happy with it and I found this one challenging as there's a lot of descriptive dialogue as well as it kind of being narrated by Jughead and in his POV so I hope it comes across properly.

Anyways, please enjoy :)

...

_Otherworldly_.

That was the first thing that popped into his mind the moment he laid eyes on Betty Cooper...so beautiful and enchanting that he had to blink a few times just to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination; a cruel side effect from too many hours lost behind a keyboard in a world of fiction and fairy tales.

Time seemingly standing still until a familiar bell rang out and sucked the fog from his brain, snapping him back to reality as a tiny pink haired whirlwind burst through the door of Pop's and headed straight towards the angel now leaning casually against the countertop.

He watched as the pixie-like girl said something to her in quick succession, her hands flying excitedly as she talked. His mind too muffled still to catch what she was saying but whatever it was it made the blonde throw her head back and laugh; a beautiful melodic sound that stole the breath from his lungs and had him cursing out loud before he could stop the words from tumbling from of his mouth.

He felt his face flush as he turned a bright shade of red and shrank down in his booth a little, trying to make himself invisible as he prayed that no one else had heard him.

Unfortunately, as fate, and the curse of the Jones name would have it he wasn't so lucky, and he grimaced as the girl with colored hair zeroed in on him; brow raised and a knowing tilt to her lips as she gave him a quick once over before leaning in to whisper something to the golden goddess beside her.

Her friends quiet words bringing a pretty blush to her gorgeous face as she listened—something which the tiny speck of hope in him refused to attribute to just the glow from Pop's neon lights.

At least that's what he kept telling himself as he waited; his heart hammering in his chest as the small girl nodded towards him, making the future Mrs. Jones turn her head and look in his direction.

_Yeah, you heard that right, I said it, I went there...don't judge me..._

He yelled mentally into the void before his eyes locked with hers and he was pulled into swirling pools of green; the ability to form coherent thoughts all but swept from his mind.

And then suddenly…the unthinkable happened…

_She smiled…_

A shy but earth shattering smile…

At _him_...

And _that _my friends was the moment that he, Jughead Jones, died...

Just kidding…

But to this day (for only split seconds) he swears that he might have as he's sure he saw heaven when she smiled, his heart stopping for the briefest of moments before he was pulled back to life by the bright light that is Elizabeth Juliette Cooper.

She giggled at him, biting back her smile as her eyes assessed every part of him that was visible behind the bulky booth. And after a breath he grinned back, deciding that she must have liked what she saw as she was still smiling when her eyes travelled back to his, holding them like a challenge until her friend nudged her shoulder and wiggled a bag of food in front of her face while hooking her thumb towards the two dark haired boys on bikes outside; black leather adorning their backs and proudly displaying the patch of the Southside Serpents, a local and somewhat feared, gang from the other side of the tracks.

She glanced briefly at the bikers then nodded to her friend before catching his eye again, the corners of her mouth pulling up once more, this time revealing adorable little dimples and he shifted in his seat as she studied him with an intensity that would have normally had him feeling embarrassed or awkward but instead all he felt was the rake of her gaze and the fire that burned in its wake.

He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat, trying to will himself to say something—_anything_—but before he could, the revving of motorcycles pulled her attention from him again and drowned out any bravery he had managed to summon.

She glanced back at him and he thought he saw disappointment flash across her face briefly but it was gone as quick as it came and she smiled instead, sparing him a final perusal before tossing him a wink and sauntering out the door, taking the light and his heart with her.

He watched the sway of her hips as she made her way to one of the bikes, his heart beating a mile a minute as she pulled on her helmet and straddled her sinfully long legs over the seat; the image making him squirm and he subtly adjusted himself beneath the table.

His jaw twitching as she wrapped her arms around the driver and pulled her knees up close to his waist, the move planting an unwarranted seed of jealousy in his gut. She wasn't his, she didn't even know he had existed until today, and being new to Riverdale, he had zero idea of who she was, or who the guy was to her…but it didn't stop the green eyed monster from licking greedily at his insides as they drove out of sight.

"_Fuck_" he uttered, releasing the breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he dropped his forehead to the table with a thud, groaning with the realization that his life (and his standards when it came to women) would forever be changed.

That fateful day—which had led to many more just like it in the six weeks that it took him to grow the balls to finally approach her—was exactly a year ago…and he will unashamedly and _proudly_ admit that he has been deeply and thoroughly ruined by Betty Cooper in the best ways possible.

He never imagined that he could love a person so wholly and completely, or that he'd ever be so voraciously attracted to someone that all it took was the smell of her shampoo or the light touch of her skin—_god_ even the sound of her laugh—to set his body ablaze with a want and a passion that rivalled even the greatest of love stories…or porn movies if he was being totally honest.

And he'd never forget that first day when they finally gave themselves to each other; the day that he became the luckiest son of a bitch alive because he got to find out just how exquisite it was to be completely lost in her; fully surrounded by her essence as they tangled together in his plaid sheets, already stripped to their underwear and heatedly making out. They had been together for a month now and had made it to this point physically before, had even ventured past this point, but they had never taken it all the way...until that day.

"Jug" Betty panted, pulling away from his hungry lips.

"Yeah baby?" he answered, moving his lips along her jaw to that sensitive spot behind her ear and making her hum with need.

"Do you...have you ever...you know..." she rambled nervously.

He stopped his ministrations, propping himself up on an elbow above her so that he could see her properly.

"Had sex?" he asked, and she nodded.

They were both twenty and well passed the age of when sexual activity usually started—especially if you went by any of his friend's opinions and experiences, and for any normal guy the answer probably would have been yes. But he wasn't normal…and if he was honest he had never really been interested in sex, or dating in general until Betty walked into his life.

And so he shook his head, "No, everything that I've done has been with you…have—have you..."

Betty shook her head before he could finish, "No, I've done..._things_, with Sweet Pea a couple of times…but not _everything_, and it was only ever with him, that's it" she told him, and he tried to hide his wince at her admission.

He knew in all fairness that he had no right to feel jealousy towards Sweet Pea as they weren't together when it happened, hell they hadn't even met yet; however the logic didn't stop the unfamiliar twinge in his chest from happening all the same.

But he pushed it aside, choosing to concentrate instead on the wave of utter relief he felt at the reveal that no one else had ever gotten to experience her in that way. No one had ever loved her fully or claimed her completely, and if he had his way no one ever would but him.

_(Yes, his thoughts are barbaric, he knows this, but that's what Betty Cooper does to him...she's his, and he's not sorry.)_

"But I want to" she said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I-um—what?" he stuttered, not sure he had heard her right.

She smiled fondly up at him, "I said _I want to_...and I want to with you" she added, stroking her fingertips lovingly over his cheek.

"You do?" he asked, his Adam's apple bobbing as he visibly swallowed, "Are you sure...we've only been dating a short time and I can wait if you—" he stopped, cut off by a silencing finger to his lips.

"_Jug_...I love you" she declared for the first time, making his heart stutter in his chest, "And I _want_ you...and I know it feels fast but I've never been more sure about anything in my life" she told him, laying her feelings bare.

He kissed her then, not being able to resist anymore, "I love you too" he returned against her lips, "So much…and I want you, more than _anything_" he groaned, running his nose along hers as he pushed his erection against her thigh as proof.

"_Juggie please_...make love to me" she whispered, her lips brushing the shell of his ear and sending a shock down his spine and straight to his already throbbing cock.

"Fuck" he growled as he took her mouth again, kissing her hard; his tongue finding hers as she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside before reaching for the waist of his boxers.

After a few hurried minutes of nerves and awkward fumbling they were naked and panting, and entirely lost within each other as they established their rhythm; their moans echoing off his navy walls as they reached nirvana together.

He had discovered an addiction that day, a tantalizing combination within her of everything he's ever needed and everything he's ever wanted rolled into one; a soulmate…a wish…a dream—made tangible and laying at his very fingertips for his taking as they molded together in an encounter that he can only describe as _mind blowing_.

(_He may be biased but he can't help it, nor does he care_.)

And the best part was that that was just the beginning. He had all the time in the world—hopefully a lifetime—to unearth all the different ways that he could make Betty Cooper shatter apart before happily putting her back together just to do it all over again.

He had spent that afternoon, evening and a good portion of that night learning her body…all the dips and the lines, the glorious swell of her hips and chest, and in turn she learned his as well as they spent hours exploring what they liked and what they didn't. He became well versed in what made her moan, or curse, or shout his name, and she took pride in finding every action that made him growl, or swear, or bite into her plump flesh.

They consumed each other…both emotionally and _physically_, riding blissful release after blissful release until they were left utterly boneless and the taste of her was forever imprinted on his tongue.

From that day forward Betty became both his teacher and his student—not to mention his favorite subject—and he is _nothing_ if not a quick study; and while their first time had been _spectacular_, he can say with confidence that thanks to his higher learning, their love making has reached a whole new level that he can only describe as fucking euphoric.

You see, he has memorized everything about her…created his very own Cooper road map per say, and he knows how to read it like the back of his hand.

He knows the plains of her face and the sultry curve of her hips; the weight of her breasts in his hands and the way her breath catches when he runs his tongue along their peaks. He knows the dips of her collarbones and how she loves it when he nips along them right up to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

He's cataloged the soft bow of her lips, and the colour spectrum of her eyes; how they change and react to different lights and emotions, making them shine anywhere from deep emerald to brilliant green to electric jade.

And he's spent nights charting the constellation of beauty marks at the crease of her thigh, the ones that make her hum when he places kisses against them; his lips a mere inch away from her pretty pink core. And oh how his mind has recorded that hum, along with all the other melodies she purrs and keens and moans when he thrusts deep, reaching the very best spots and filling her up just right.

But his favorite attribute, the true north of his map…well that's her smile, not just her normal smile though—the one made of pure sunshine that she graces everyone with...but the quiet one that speaks volumes of love and adoration just for him; the one that she wears when she's thoroughly sated...or that she rewards him with when he tells her that he loves her or does something sweet.

The same one that adorns her face now, laying on the banks of Sweetwater River, peaceful and content with her face turned up to the sun. The lashes on her closed lids fluttering against her cheeks as he traces the roses that are inked along her hip.

"Juggie" she says softly, her voice amused.

"Hmm?" he answers back, distracted still by the feel of her skin underneath his fingertips, a sensation he tends to get lost in _a lot_.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, shading her eyes with one hand as she turns her gaze to him.

"How do you know that I was thinking about something?" he questions, meeting her gaze as his fingers continue to navigate the lines of her stomach that are peeking out between her crop top and low rise jeans.

She quirks a brow, "Because I know you Jug, and I could practically hear your mind whirring around in there" she tells him, tapping a finger against his forehead. "Plus you've been staring at me since I shut my eyes" she points out, and he scoffs as a smirk pulls at her full lips.

"I have no—"

"Oh don't give me that innocent '_I don't know what your talking about' _bullshit" she scolds lightly, cutting him off, "I can always feel your eyes on me, Forsythe" she teases as she leans forward to peck his slightly parted lips. "So, what's on your mind?"

"You" he answers honestly, the lust in his eyes sparking a heat within her.

"Oh _reeeally"_ she muses, rolling over to straddle him, "And just what _about_ me exactly was running through that brilliant mind brain of yours?" she wonders, running her hands up and under his shirt as she makes herself comfortable seated atop of him; his hands naturally finding purchase on her waist.

"I was just thinking about _these..._" he confesses as he grips her hips, "Along with the rest of your sensational curves" he tells her as he places a kiss to the side of her neck. "And of the way that you move—_Oh_ _God_ _yeah_" he groans as she rotates her pelvis against him, "Just-just like that" he sighs, his voice catching as he feels her nails rake over his chest.

"And also about _this_…" he continues, sliding his hands down to her ass and squeezing as he pulls her down to meet his light thrust, grinning when a pretty little whimper escapes her lips. "And of course I—I couldn't—" he pauses, closing his eyes and licking his lips, desperately trying to form words in spite of all the blood rushing away from his brain and straight to his dick as Betty continues to move above him.

"I couldn't forget about these" he manages, locking eyes with her as he cups her full chest, making her keen and push into his hands as his thumbs swipe across her nipples.

"Jug…" she murmurs wantonly, meeting his gaze again and he can see that her pupils are blown wide with desire.

"Yeah baby?" he replies as he continues to massage her breasts, his eyes hooded as he watches her squirm in his lap.

"Kiss me" she says breathily, grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling his body to her before crashing her lips to his.

He immediately wraps one hand around the nape of her neck as his other arm wraps around her waist, pulling her impossibly close as he deepens the kiss...he's not one to deny the love of his life what she wants after all.

He nips at her down lip then swipes his tongue along the plush pillow to sooth it before delving further into her mouth, groaning at the taste of her as she tangles her tongue with his.

_Yes, there it is _he thinks…_his drug personified_.

He pulls back as Betty grabs the hem of his shirt and whips it over his head, tossing it impatiently to the side before dropping her hands to his belt and deftly undoing it.

"Betts" he attempts but fails to halt her in her determination to rid him of his jeans, "Babe.._baby_" he tries again, chuckling as he strokes his knuckles along her jaw, the sweet caress finally catching her attention; and when she looks at him, her eyes are wild and her pulse is visibly hammering in her throat, and he feels himself grow impossibly hard at the knowledge that she wants him just as much as he wants her.

"What?" she all but pants, her hands still gripping the waist of his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this..like, _right here?_" he gestures to the open river bank.

"God yes!" she nods fervently.

"Someone could see us—"

"I don't care Jug" she tells him, tugging on his jeans again, "I want you…and besides, hardly anyone ever comes here but us" she reasons, "And if they do, let them watch" she states unaffected as she finally rids him of the last of his clothes.

He sucks a breath in through his teeth as the cool breeze hits his exposed flesh, "Well, in that case…" he says, sitting up and reaching for her, "I'd have to say that you are unfairly over dressed" he decides, pulling both her shirt and bra over her head at the same time before tossing them behind him with a flourish that makes her giggle.

The sound making him smile as he surges forward and takes a raised pink peak in his mouth, making her cry out and sink her hands into his raven locks as he cups her other breast, kneading and teasing as his tongue and teeth drive her to delirium.

She hisses and pulls at his hair when his teeth nip the sensitive bud, "_Juggie"_ she whimpers, grinding against him in search of some iota of relief for the throbbing at her core.

He releases her nipple with a pop and crushes his lips to hers, groaning into her mouth at the rough feel of her denim rubbing against his cock. He kisses her hungrily before he drops his hands to her waist and hoists her to her feet, kneeling before her and watching her with dark eyes as he undoes her jeans and pulls the garment along with the scrap of lace between her thighs to the ground, giving her only a moment to step out of them before he grabs her by the ass and pulls her to him, his eager mouth and tongue diving into her folds.

He tightens his grip on her to support her weight as her knees all but buckle from his skillful assault. She's got a hold of his hair again and he can feel the sting from the pull of her fingers as he feasts on her; the sensation calling forth a primal growl that vibrates through her center and brings her swiftly and abruptly over the edge.

"_Fuck! Jug!_" she cries, holding him to her as he continues to lap up her release.

He finally relents, confident in his work as her legs start to shake and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her with him as he sits back on his heels and she collapses into his lap.

"Holy shit" she releases, her warm breath tickling his ear as she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close.

She can feel him eager and twitching against her stomach, but she takes a minute to calm her beating heart as he rubs soothing circles against her back.

He brushes her hair from her shoulder and places light kisses along her soft skin, making her shiver as goosebumps erupt all over her body.

She smiles into his neck, biting her lip as she feels his erection nudge her again and she shifts her hips towards him, her wet heat running along his shaft and he groans, biting down on her shoulder as she rocks in his lap.

"Betts" he huffs as his fingers dig into her hips, "I need to be inside you" he pleads, pulling his own hips back so that the tip of his cock is probing her entrance.

She raises slightly on her knees, locking her gaze with his as she slowly sinks down on him. He groans loudly and she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip as he stretches and fills her, her eyes rolling back in her head at the exquisite feel of him, an irresistible combination of steel and velvet throbbing deep inside her.

"_Fuuuuck _how does this get more amazing every time we do it" he grits out, jaw clenched as he holds back the urge to fill her up right there; a near impossible feat with the way she's tightly wrapped around him. "And how are you always so fucking tight?" he growls incredulously as she lifts herself to his tip and sinks sensually back down on him again.

"Kegels" she supplies breathily.

"What the hell are kegels?" he grunts as he thrusts up to meet her, making her mewl and causing her muscles squeeze him even tighter in response. "_Fuck_" he swears as she milks his length, "You know what, I don't even care what they are, just don't stop doing them…like _ever_" he pants against her neck as she continues to ride him, a soft giggle falling from her lips at the besotted man beneath her.

Betty takes his face between her hands and lifts it to hers, kissing him soundly, and hungrily as she moves above him, their rhythm perfectly in tune as he guides her hips; their tongues dancing to the same beat as their bodies as they stroke and explore each other until they have no choice but to untangle for air.

"I—I'm so close Juggie" she moans against his mouth, sharing his panted breathes as the head of his cock hits her just right with every push and pull.

"God me too baby" he groans, digging his fingers into the flesh of her ass and grinding her hard against him, making her cry out in pleasure as her clit rubs deliciously against him.

He can feel her flutter around him and her short pants start to turn into quiet little whimpers, a sure sign that she'll soon reach her impending release.

He watches her, captivated as her mouth falls open and her gorgeous lust filled eyes roll back in her head. His name dripping like sin from her full lips before a sweet declaration of love flows out; the heady combination of erotic beauty and deep emotions throwing him over the edge with her as she moans his name again, louder this time before she kisses him hard and dirty, and he groans her name against her mouth as he empties himself inside her, his arms wrapping around her and reaching up to grasp her shoulders, holding her tight against him as brings them both to completion.

They stay wrapped up like that for long minutes, just basking in each others afterglow until he feels Betty shiver in his arms, the cool summer breeze bringing goosebumps once again to her damp skin.

"We should get dressed" he suggests, giving her a squeeze as he places a kiss to her temple.

"Mmm, not yet" she murmurs, her lips ghosting his neck and bringing about his own shiver, "I just want to stay like this with you for a bit longer" she tells him.

He chuckles quietly, "Trust me baby, I'd keep you naked and pressed up against me all day, every day if I could but your getting cold" he reasons gently, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"No I'm not" she argues with a pout as she tries unsuccessfully to hide the way her body trembles.

"Nice try love" he says charmed as he pulls back from her and brushes a loose tendril away from her face, laughing once more when she sticks her bottom lip out adorably.

"Okay, okay, just let me grab another blanket" he tells her, lifting her up and laying her down beside him before he jumps up to make the short trek to his vehicle. Betty giggling as she watches him hurry buck naked to the truck and back again.

"It's a good thing we're all alone up here or someone would be getting quite the show" she muses, running her eyes over him appreciatively, her lip grasped between her teeth as he puts the plaid quilt over her lower half and lays down on his side next to her, propping his upper body up on one elbow.

"Yes, that wouldn't be good at all…" he agrees, pausing as he rakes his own eyes across her chest and down to where the blanket sits at her waist before bringing them back up to meet her gaze again.

"Cause I'm pretty sure these curves are for my eyes only" he states, his voice low and possessive and Betty quirks a brow at him in amusement, "And I can be rather territorial" he admits unashamed as he runs a knuckle from the peak of her breast down to the dip of her waist.

His tongue darting out and swiping hungrily across his lower lip as his gaze follows his movements; a lusty fire still burning bright behind his steely blues.

She smiles up at him fondly and laughs, "You're insatiable."

"You're hot" he compliments easily, "And sexy...and beautiful...and _allllll_ mine" he adds, punctuating each praise with a kiss to her shoulder.

"You're ridiculous" she laughs again, shaking her head at him, "But you're mine as well and I love you" she tells him, placing her hand on his cheek, "And I guess you're kinda hot too" she shrugs then shrieks as he attacks her sides, tickling her until she's out of breath and begging him to stop.

He concedes, chuckling as he releases her, "I love you too baby" he returns, kissing her softly before laying down and pulling her into his arms.

He takes her in; her eyes closed and her face flushed and glowing in the afternoon sun. A look of contentment upon her features along with that smile, '_his'_ smile curving along her lips. And for what seems like the thousandth time since the day they met, he's struck with the realization that this is what he wants—that _she's_ what he wants—he can feel it right down to the very core of his soul and he knows that she's the only person he wants to navigate life with—not just now, not just tomorrow, but every moment of every day for the rest of his life.

She's his forever.

And like always, this revelation pulls at his heart and leaves him absolutely reeling in the best possible way. But this time…well _this _time it feels _different._

Maybe it's the heat of the day getting to him, or maybe it's his ever present impatience when it comes to anything Betty Cooper, but either way he finds his mouth opening at its own accord.

"Betts.." he whispers against her cheek.

"Hmm…yeah?" she hums lazily, and he takes a breath.

"_Marry me?_"

—-


End file.
